bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Heilig Pfeil
Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrows", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows") is the signature technique of the Quincies. Overview It is basically the same as an average arrow, but if the arrows are shot continuously they will eventually injure the wielders hands. The arrows can be created by collecting reishi, absorbing reiryoku from an opponent or gathering spirit energy, giving the Quincy many ways to form their bow and arrow. Marksmanship When a Quincy becomes more skilled using their Bow and Heilig Pfeil, they gain more power and precision with their arrows. This is similar to how a marksman gains skill, and hits the target more frequently. Uryū Ishida has increased his power and skill much throughout the series, and is a prime example of this. In the beginning, he showed great accuracy, able to kill Hollows instantly using one arrow. During the Soul Society Arc, he fought Jirōbō Ikkanzaka, another projectile-type user, and easily defeats him. After defeating him, Uryū fires two arrows through his soul chain and soul sleep, to keep him from ever harming anyone again (he attempted to attack Orihime Inoue). This still does not compare to his father's, Ryūken Ishida, who can fire two arrows at the same time in two separate directions, killing their targets instantly, one-handed. When Uryū fought Cirucci Sanderwicci in Las Noches, he was able to curve his arrows' path after firing them, putting stress on the former Espada. This effectively makes the Quincy's Heilig Pfeil miniature heat-seeking missiles, but instead of locking on to heat, they target whatever enemy they have. It is unknown how long Uryū can control the arrow's path, or if there is a limit to how many can be under his control. So far he has only fired three simultaneously using this method Variations It is possible for Quincy to customize their Heilig Pfeil (and the bow that creates and fires them) into unique shapes to suit their own tastes, and even combine with the ability granted by drinking Yhwach's blood for enhancing their powers. Known variations are: * : A gigantic arrow thrown like javelins, created from his tekkō. * : A gigantic bow and arrow that he creates in midair above him, which is then shot down in front of him, becoming a broadsword that he can wield. * : An arrow carrying electrical charge, with a tip in the shape of a thunderbolt, fired from a lightning bolt-shaped bow. * : An arrow with a mouth as the arrowhead, fired from a bow shaped like a set of jaws with jagged teeth. * : An arrow with a heart-shaped arrowhead, fired from a bow shaped like a pair of arms branching out of it. * : An arrow with a skull as the arrowhead, fired from a bow shaped like bones linked together. * : An arrow with a wispy tip and feathered end, fired from a small but thick bow. * : An arrow shaped like a bullet, fired from a large, black customized rifle. Navigation Category:Ability